Salahkah?
by akasuna.neko
Summary: Tenten yang tengah menjalankan misi di culik oleh seorang anggota Akatsuki... Apa tujuannya menculik Tenten? Penasaran? langsung baca aja ya :v
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : **Naruto** adalah kepunyaan papa gue **Masashi Kishimoto** :v

 **Warning** : di sini banyak yang kurang, jadi tolong di maklumi karna saya masi newbie :3

 **Selamat membaca ^_^**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Suatu pagi di sebuah hutan dekat perbatasan negara Api. Terlihatlah dua sosok manusia mengenakan jubah hitam dengan corak awan merah tengah berjalan menyusuri hutan tersebut.

Orang pertama memiliki ciri fisik dengan rambut berwarna perak yang di sisir rapi kebelakang bernama hidan.

Sedangkan parnernya, adalah sang maniak uang, bercadar, dan terdapat bulu bulu tentakel diketiaknya(?) yg bernama Kakuzu. mereka berdua adalah si Combo Zombie anggota dari Akatsuki.

"bitch, kenapa partnerku seorang maniak uang seperti dia?! huh, apa dia tidak tahu kalau memuja dewa jashin itu lebih baik dari pada uang uang sialannya itu?!  
dan lagi, apa-apaan si leader tindikan itu memberikan misi bersama tuan krab bangkotan itu! hah sialan kau pain pierching," batin Hidan mengumpat kesal.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di tempat tujuan. yaitu sebuah bangunan yang sepertinya sudah tidak terawat dan mengeluarkan bau yang sangat busuk.

"Hoi, Kakuzu! apa yang akan kau lakukan di tempat yang menjijikkan dan berbau busuk ini hah! apa kau tidak jijik hah damn?!" kata Hidan sambil memasang mimik wajah jengkel kepada Kakuzu.

Kakuzu menghentikan langkah kakinya dan berbalik menghadap Hidan.  
"Urusai! apa dewa jashin-mu itu tidak mengajarkan bahwa uang sangatlah penting untuk kelangsungan hidup di dunia ini?!" bentak Kakuzu kepada Hidan, sedangkan orang yang di bentak hanya mengorek telinganya bosan.

"Huuh, terserahmu sajalah," dengus hidan sebal.

Setibanya di dalam bangunan tersebut, terlihatlah seorang pria berkepala pelontos sedang memeriksa sebuah berangkas.

Kakuzu menghampiri orang itu. Lalu mengeluarkan sebuah benda dari dalam jubahnya.

"ah, Kakuzu-sama. Sudah lama kita tidak bertransaksi. dan, ah apa itu yang kau bawa?" sambut pria yang tidak diketahui namanya itu sambil berbasa-basi. sepertinya dia sudah sering melakukan transaksi dengan Kakuzu.

"tidak usah berbasa-basi. aku ingin kau membayar benda ini sesuai dengan kesepakatan kita sebelumnya," kata Kakuzu sambil meletakkan benda berbentuk tabung di atas sebuah meja.

Si pria pelontos mengambil benda itu, dan mengamatinya. "inilah benda yang kucari, mata byakugan dari klan hyuuga. Baiklah, akan kubayar sesuai kesepakatan," kata sang pria pelontos menyudahi acara pengamatannya.

Lalu si pria pelontos memberikan satu koper besar yang berisi uang kepada Kakuzu.

"ini uangnya. kau bisa menghitung ulang lagi uang itu," kata si pria pelontos.

Kakuzu mengambil koper tersebut, "tidak perlu. aku percaya kepada kau."

"hoi Kakuzu brengsek cepatlah sedikit! apa kau tidak tahu aku dari tadi menutup hidung karna tidak tahan dengan bau busuk ini. Untung saja aku ini abadi berkat dewa Jashin," bentak Hidan memandang Kakuzu sebal.

"Urusai kau pemuja aliran sesat!" kata Kakuzu membalas perkataan Hidan.

Kakuzu menyudahi acara transaksi tersebut. Lalu berbalik keluar meninggalkan ruangan bersama dengan Hidan.

Setelah mereka benar-benar keluar dari bangunan tersebut, terpampang jelas wajah hidan yang terlihat lega.

"fuuuh, akhirnya bisa bernafas lagi. hah ini gara-gara kau tuan krab! karena uang sialan itu kau rela pergi ke tempat nista itu. Sungguh, aku tidak tau dengan isi otakmu yang terlalu matrealistis itu," umpat hidan panjang lebar pada Kakuzu.

"berhentilah mengoceh orang sesat! atau akan ku jahit mulut busukmu itu!" kata Kakuzu menatap Hidan dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Baiklah tuan penjahit. Aku akan tutup mulut," sahut Hidan dengan wajah meremehkan.

Lalu mereka melanjutkan perjalanan untuk melaksanakan misi yang sempat tertunda karena transaksi yang dilakukan Kakuzu.

Di tengah perjalanan, hanya keheningan yang tercipta dari kedua orang yang tidak pernah terlihat akur tersebut. Sampai tiba saatnya Hidan membuka percakapan.

"Hoi Kakuzu," panggil Hidan pada Kakuzu.

"Nani?" sahut Kakuzu masih tetap konsentrasi melompati dahan-dahan pohon tanpa menoleh sedikit pun pada Hidan.

"apa kau merasakan ada chakra shinobi di sekitar sini?" tanya Hidan.

"aku sudah merasakannya sedari tadi. apa kau baru merasakan? kalau iya, berarti otakmu sangat lemot," jawab Kakuzu sarkastik.

Sepertinya Kakuzu mengetahui kalau otak Hidan rada-rada lemot. Terbukti setelah Kakuzu menyindirnya, raut wajah Hidan jadi jengkel.

"kalau kau sudah tahu, kenapa tidak kau bilang dari tadi dasar penjahit bangkotan!" teriak hidan dengan wajah jengkelnya.

"ini bukan chakra shinobi kuat, jadi aku tidak terlalu peduli. Harga kepalanya pun mungkin tak seberapa," jelas Kakuzu.

"huuh ,uang lagi uang lagi," batin hidan.

Hidan tidak bisa berkonsenrasi melompati dahan pohon setelah merasakan chakra yang menurutnya aneh. Karna tidak konsentrasi alhasil dia salah memijak dahan pohon yang rapuh. Dan akhirnya ambruk ke tanah.

Bruuk...

"adaaw, brengsek sakit sekali," teriak Hidan menahan sakit.

Mendengar teriakan Hidan, Kakuzu berhenti di salah satu dahan pohon dan menoleh kebelakang. Melihat Hidan yang tidak ada di belakang membuat Kakuzu geram.

"pemuja aliran sesat itu sangat merepotkan. aku tidak peduli," kata Kakuzu. Lalu melanjutkan perjalanan untuk mengejar uang hasil misi.

Di tempat Hidan terjatuh. Terlihat Hidan sudah bangkit berdiri. Hidan berjalan menuju anak sungai yang berada dekat dari tempat ia jatuh tadi.

"huuh, pinggangku sakit sekali, sialan kau Kakuzu. Pentingkan saja uang uang sial dari misi itu!" kata Hidan kesal sambil memegangi pinggangnya.

setibanya di tepian anak sungai, Hidan lalu berjongkok dan membasuh mukanya. Hidan merasakan chakra itu lagi. Namun sekarang dengan tekanan chakra yang lebih jelas dari yang dia rasakan sebelumnya.

"chakra ini lagi, kalau aku bertemu dengan pemiliknya akan kupersembahkan kepada Jashin-sama huuh," batin Hidan.

Hidan bangkit berdiri hendak meninggalkan tempat itu. Namun matanya menangkap ada penampakan dua sosok manusia tengah berjongkok mengambil sesuatu.

"mungkinkah orang yang disana pemilik dari chakra yang kurasakan ini? sepertinya aku mendapatkan tumbal baru. fufufu," batin Hidan.

Lalu Hidan berlari kearah dua orang tadi dengan kecepatan penuh. melewati anak sungai.

"gyahahaha mati kau!" tawa Hidan seperti orang sinting.

Hidan melayangkan sabit besarnya kepada kedua orang tersebut. Namun berhasil dihindari. Kedua orang itu reflek melompat kebelakang lalu mendarat dengan mulus ke tanah.

"Sakura kita sekarang dalam bahaya. Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya perempuan dengan ciri-ciri rambut cepol dua, dan dengan gaya baju seperti etnis china.

"jubah itu..." batin Sakura. "sebaiknya kita menghindari orang itu tenten, dia bukan tandingan kita berdua. lebih baik kita kabur dan kembali ke Konoha," kata Sakura mengintrupsi Tenten.

"Ha'i Sakura," jawab Tenten.

Sakura dan Tenten hendak kabur meninggalkan missing-nin itu. Namun dengan secepat kilat Hidan menghadang jalan mereka berdua.

"apa maumu?!" bentak Sakura pada Hidan.

Sakura mengeluarkan kunainya. Sudah siap untuk menyerang Hidan. Sedangkan Tenten mengeluarkan dua gulungan kertas yang siap mengeluarkan banyak senjata untuk menyerang.

"hee? mauku? aku ingin menjadikan kalian berdua sebagai tumbal untuk Jashin-sama hahaha," tawa sinting Hidan kembali terdengar. "Jashin-sama lihatlah kedua orang ini, akan ku persembahkan untuk mu."

Hidan kembali berlari dengan memegang sabitnya. Namun belum sempat sabit itu menggores kedua kunoichi itu. Tenten dengan sigap menjatuhkan dua buah bom asap ke tanah.

"Ayo Sakura," Tenten dan Sakura Akhirnya melarikan diri. Namun naas bagi Tenten. Ia terpeleset saat hendak menaiki dahan pohon. Mengakibatkan Tenten jatuh ke tanah.

Bruukh...

"ittai," pekik Tenten.

Tenten hendak bangun. Tapi sial baginya, karna Hidan sudah ada di hadapannya. Ia menatap Tenten heran.

Disisi lain. Terlihat Sakura yang sedang melompati dahan-dahan pohon dengan cekatan. Sepertinya Ia belum sadar kalau sosok Tenten tidak ada di belakangnya.

"Tenten, kau sangat cekatan sekali. Melemparkan bom asap tepat waktu. Sehingga kita bisa menghindari psikopat sinting itu. Aku sungguh berterima kasih padamu," kata Sakura tersenyum namun dengan pandangan mata masih lurus ke depan.

Tapi karena merasa omongannya tidak di tanggapi, membuat sakura merasa aneh. Sakura menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang. Betapa kagetnya Sakura karena tidak menemukan sosok Tenten di belakangnya. Karena panik Sakura langsung berteriak. "TENTEN!".

"aku harus kembali ketempat tadi, brengsek kau psikopat sinting!" batin Sakura panik.

Sesampai di tempat kejadian tadi. Sakura meringis karena tidak menemukan Tenten.

"Tenten kamu dimana?" batin Sakura.

Terlihat cairan bening jatuh ke pipi Sakura. Sakura menangis merutuki kebodohannya.

"ini semua salahku. Seharusnya aku menunggunya tadi. Pasti tidak akan terjadi hal seperti ini. hiks hiks," kata Sakura sesegukan. "aku harus kembali ke Konoha dan melaporkan ini pada Tsunade-sama."

"lepaskan aku psikopat gila!" teriak Tenten meronta-ronta dalam gendongan Hidan.

"kau bawel sekali. Kau tahu? DJ tidak suka orang yang bawel," kata Hidan santai menanggapi Tenten.

Hidan melakukan perjalanan dengan melompati dahan-dahan pohon untuk kembali ke markas dengan Tenten yang ada dalam gendongannya.

"Kami-sama, mungkinkah ini akhir dari hidupku? mati di tangan psikopat gila ini. dan lagi, kemana dia akan membawaku?" batin Tenten gemetar. Gemetar karena ketakutan. Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya sekarang. Ia benar-benar pasrah dengan keadaannya yang sekarang menjadi korban penculikan.

Mentari telah terbenam di ufuk barat. Dan kini, mereka berdua sudah sampai di depan markas Akatsuki. Hidan lalu masuk ke dalam markas.

"sepi sekali markas bangsat ini," kata Hidan seraya berjalan memasuki lorong-lorong yang ada di dalam markasnya ini.

"hei, bisakah kau turunkan aku? sungguh aku pusing dengan posisi gendongan seperti ini," perintah Tenten pada Hidan.

Bisa di lihat, Tenten sangat menderita dengan cara Hidan yang menggendongnya seperti karung beras.

"nanti setelah sampai di kamarku bitch," jawab Hidan santai.

Setelah sampai di kamarnya. Hidan lalu menurunkan Tenten. Namun sebelum menurunkannya, Hidan mencengkram tangan Tenten dengan erat supaya Ia tidak bisa mengeluarkan jurus apapun yang bisa merepotkan Hidan.

"kurang ajar kau brengsek! kau niat tidak sih menurunkanku?! lepaskan cengkraman tangan kotormu ini dari tanganku!"

bentak Tenten dengan suara kerasnya yang cempreng.

"kau ini menyebalkan sekali bitch, akan ku ikat tangan dan kakimu agar kau tidak kabur dari sini," kata Hidan belum melepaskan tangan Tenten.

Hidan menggunakan sebelah tangannya untuk mengambil tali dari dalam jubahnya, sedangkan sebelah tangannya lagi masih anteng mencengkram tangan Tenten. Lalu Hidan melilitkan tali yang telah di aliri chakra pada tangan dan kaki Tenten.

"naah begini lebih baik, ahaha. Bagaimana menurutmu bitch?" kata Hidan dengan tawa sinting khasnya.

"lebih baik kepalamu! kau menyiksaku sialan! dan berhentilah memanggilku bitch! Aku ini punya nama tahu!" teriak Tenten sejadi-jadinya.

"hee? jadi kau punya nama? biar kutebak," kata Hidan tampak berpikir dan mengusap-ngusap dagunya. "ahaa, pasti namamu Bakpao?" tebak Hidan sambil menunjuk kepala Tenten.

"bukan sialan! namaku itu TenTen!" Tenten sudah habis kesabaran menghadapi tingkah orang gila di hadapannya.

"terserahlah, aku tidak peduli dengan nama jelek kau itu. Lebih baik aku keluar untuk melakukan ritual pada Jashin-sama. Jaa bitch~"

Hidan melangkahkan kaki keluar dari kamarnya meninggalkan Tenten sendirian. Hidan merasa dirinya sangat aneh hari ini. Bagaimana tidak, bisa sajakan Hidan menjadikan Tenten sebagai tumbal kepada dewa Jashin. Tapi hatinya menolak untuk itu. Kasihan? tidak, mana mungkin Hidan mempunyai rasa kasihan pada orang lain selain dewa Jashin. Ini membuat Hidan sedikit frustasi.

"sialaan kau orang sinting! lepaskan aku hooi!" teriakan cempreng Tenten menggema di kamar Hidan. Kemungkinan juga terdengar sampai ke luar markas.

"ne Danna, apa kau mendengar suara teriakan wanita di dalam markas kita?" tanya pria yang juga memakai jubah akatsuki, berambut pirang panjang yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Deidara.

"hn, ya aku mendengarnya," jawab si master puppet, Sasori.

Terlihat Sasori dan Deidara di ambang pintu tengah berjalan memasuki markas. Mereka baru saja pulang dari misinya. Karena mendengar suara Tenten, membuat Deidara penasaran dari mana suara itu berasal. Apakah dari salah satu kamar anggota? itulah yang membuat Deidara semakin penasaran.

Setelah Deidara dan Sasori sampai di kamar mereka berdua. Deidara mendengar suara gaduh yang berasal dari kamar Hidan. Bukan suara gaduh yang biasa dilakukan Hidan sewaktu melakukan ritual pada dewa Jashinnya. Tapi lebih menjurus kepada suara yang di ciptakan oleh gerakan orang yang meronta-ronta kesakitan.

Sementara Sasori terlihat masa bodoh dengan suara-suara itu. Dan lebih memilih langsung memasuki kamar untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya.

"suara apa sih itu? membuatku penasaran saja, un" batin Deidara.

Deidara melangkahkan kaki menuju kamar Hidan. Setelah sampai di depan pintu kamar Hidan, Deidara kembali mendengar suara wanita tadi.

"siapapun tolong aku!" teriak Tenten lagi. Tenten meronta-ronta berusaha membuka ikatan tali yang melilit tangannya. "sial, tali ini terlalu kuat," kata Tenten.

"hoi Hidan, apa kau ada di dalam?" teriak seseorang dari luar yang membuat Tenten terkejut. Tenten percaya bahwa suara orang tadi adalah temannya si psikopat sinting itu.

Tenten sejenak berpikir. Apakah ia harus menyahut orang tadi, atau mengabaikannya saja.  
Setelah sebentar berpikir, Tenten memutuskan untuk menyahutnya.

"tidak, Hidan tidak ada di dalam. Tapi bisakah kau masuk ke dalam?" kata Tenten merespon.

Deidara tampak terperangah mendengar suara wanita yang menyahutnya. Lalu ia merapatkan telinganya ke Daun pintu. "Siapa kau?" tanya Deidara kembali.

"aku kekasih Hidan," jawab suara itu lagi.

Deidara mengerutkan keningnya tampak tidak percaya. Sejak kapan zombie bisa punya kekasih?

"apa kau bercanda? sejak kapan zombie gila itu punya kekasih, un. Lalu kenapa tidak kau sendiri yang membuka pintu ini dan membiarkanku masuk un?" jawab Deidara.

Tenten tampak merutuki apa yang ia katakan barusan. "Kusso, kalau bukan untuk bisa keluar dari sini tidak akan ku katakan kata-kata menjijikkan itu," batin Tenten.

"aku serius, kakiku sakit. Ayolah, disini panas sekali," kata Tenten berusaha meyakinkan.

Deidara lalu berdiri dari acara mengupingnya. Ia memegang gagang pintu. "kalau Hidan marah, kau yang akan kusalahkan, un!" kata Deidara lalu membuka pintu kamar Hidan.

Krieet... terdengar suara gesekan pintu dengan lantai yang menandakan pintu telah terbuka.

"jadi seperti apa rupa cewek Hidan itu," batin Deidara tampak meremehkan.

Setelah Deidara melihat siapa wanita yang ada di kamar Hidan, Ia langsung melonjak kaget.

"o- omae!" kata Deidara terkejut sambil menunjuk wajah Tenten. "bukankah dia kunoichi Konoha yang sempat menggagalkan misiku dengan Tobi sewaktu di Konoha? k- kenapa dia bisa disini dan menjadi ceweknya si Hidan, un?" batin Deidara bertanya-tanya bingung.

"kau?!" kata Tenten tak kalah terkejut.

Di Konoha...

Dug...dug...dug...  
"Tsunade-sama Tsunade-sama," terlihat Sakura menggedor-gedor pintu ruangan Hokage dengan tidak sabaran.

Sedangkan di ruang Hokage, terlihat pula sang Hokage yaitu Tsunade tengah serius membaca berkas-berkas penting mengenai desa.  
Karena mendengar suara pintu yang di gedor membuat Tsunade menghentikan aktifitasnya.

"apa dia tidak tahu aku ini sibuk sekali," gumam Tsunade. "masuk!" perintah Tsunade dengan nada agak marah.

Lalu Sakura segera masuk ke ruang Hokage. "maaf mengganggu Tsunade-sama. Saya kesini ingin melaporkan bahwa Tenten telah diculik seseorang," kata Sakura memberikan laporan dengan nafas terengah-engah, dan wajah terlihat panik.

"APA!" seketika Tsunade berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan menggebrak meja kerjanya. "bagaimana bisa dia diculik?!" tanya Tsunade dengan intonasi suara yang tinggi.

"ha'i, tadi saya dan Tenten sedang mencari tumbuhan obat di dekat perbatasan negara api. Saat kami berdua sedang memetik beberapa daun, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menyerang kami berdua," jelas Sakura.

"lalu kenapa kau selamat sedangkan Tenten tidak?" tanya Tsunade dengan wajah antusias ingin mengetahui kronologi penculikan Tenten.

"ini semuanya salahku," kata Sakura. Lalu ia menundukkan wajahnya. Terlihat tetesan-tetesan air keluar dari matanya. "kalau saja waktu itu aku menunggunya pasti ini semua tidak akan terjadi," sambung Sakura.

Tsunade kembali pada posisi duduknya tadi.  
"Bagaimana ciri-ciri orang itu?" tanya Tsunade lagi.

"orang itu memakai jubah warna hitam dengan corak awan merah. Rambutnya warna perak, dan selalu membawa sabit besar dipunggungnya," jelas Sakura menerangkan.

"Corak awan merah?" Tsunade tampak berpikir. "Tidak salah lagi, orang itu adalah salah satu dari anggota Akatsuki!" kata Tsunade.

"Baiklah Sakura, kau kuberi misi untuk mencari keberadaan Tenten bersama para Rockie11 dan Gay sebagai ketua. cepat kumpulkan mereka!" perintah Tsunade.

"Ha'i," jawab Sakura, lalu ia melesat keluar dari ruang Hokage.

"Kau?" kata Deidara dan Tenten bersamaan.

Flashback...

Di pinggiran desa Konoha, tampak seorang gadis tengah berjalan-jalan santai menelusuri jalan yang sepi dari hiruk pikuk desa. Ia adalah Tenten, kunoichi milik Konoha yang memiliki kemampuan mengendalikan berbagai macam senjata.  
Di tengah perjalanan, Tenten di kejutkan dengan kehadiran dua orang pria misterius. Tenten merasa ia tidak pernah melihat kedua orang ini sebelumnya. Karena melihat gelagat aneh pada kedua pria itu, maka ia putuskan untuk langsung bertanya pada kedua orang tersebut.

"ehem, ano tuan-tuan. Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan disini?" tanya Tenten agak takut-takut karena ia merasakan ada aura-aura kelam pada kedua orang itu.

"senpai, sepertinya ada orang yang memanggil kita?" kata salah seorang pria tadi berbisik pada rekannya.

"diam kau Tobi! aku sedang serius, un! jangan mengganggu! bentak Deidara karena merasa terganggu oleh suara Tobi.

"Ta tapi sen-"

"DIAM!"

disitu terlihat Deidara tengah mengamati sesuatu dengan sangat serius.

Karena merasa pertanyaannya tadi tidak di gubris, membuat Tenten menjadi kesal.

"HOI BAKA! APA YANG SEDANG KALIAN LAKUKAN DI SINI?!" teriak Tenten sejadi-jadinya yang berhasil membuat Tobi kaget bukan kepalang. Sedangkan Deidara hanya merespon dengan menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang.

"kau menggangguku saja kunoichi Konoha! apa kau tidak lihat aku sedang memata-matai orang itu, un?!" bentak Deidara kesal sambil menunjuk-nunjuk objek pengamatannya.

Tenten lalu mengarahkan matanya pada objek yang ditunjuk oleh Deidara.

"bukankan itu Naruto? jadi kau sedang memata-matai Naruto?" tanya Tenten datar.

"Kusso, aku keceplosan," batin Deidara merutuki mulut bodohnya. "ehem, maksudku bukan memata-matai sebagai target penculikan, un. Tapi lebih tepatnya, seperti seorang fans memata-matai idolanya," jelas Deidara dengan kelihaiannya membuat alasan yang konyol.

"hmm, souka," kata Tenten manggut-manggut seakan percaya dengan ucapan Deidara.

"ne Deidara-senpai, bukankah kita harus menangkap bocah kyuubi itu?" tanya Tobi dengan polosnya.

"apa kau bilang tadi? bocah kyuubi? dugaan ku benar! kalian ini pasti ingin menangkap Naruto! akan ku adukan pada Hokage!" kata Tenten bersiap-siap untuk kabur.

"tunggu, jangan kabur dulu," pinta Deidara.

"Teme, ini semua salahmu," bisik Deidara pada Tobi.

"aku salah apa senpai?" Tobi balik berbisik pada Deidara.

"ada apa!" bentak Tenten.

"sebelum kau mengadukan kami pada Hokage, kami ingin memberimu sedikit salam perpisahan."

Lalu dengan cekatan Deidara mengambil tanah liat di kantongnya, dan membuat seekor burung.

Buumbs...

Burung tersebut menjadi besar. Dengan cepat Deidara naik ke atas punggung burung itu di ikuti oleh Tobi. Tak lupa pula, Deidara menjatuhkan beberapa bom C1 ke arah Tenten.

"KATSU!"

Duarr duarr duarr...

Deidara melihat kebawah, lalu menyeringai sombong.

"Bukankah ledakan itu sangat indah, un! Seni adalah LEDAKAN!"

flashback end.

"kenapa kau ada disini?! dan dan kenapa kau bisa jadi ceweknya Hidan?" tanya Deidara masih tidak percaya akan keberadaan Tenten.

"ceritanya panjang, tapi bisa tidak kau bukakan tali ini ? sakit sekali rasanya," pinta Tenten dengan suara memelas.

"tidak bisa,un!" jawab Deidara tegas.

"Ayolah tuan Seniman," bujuk Tenten menggunakan puppy eyes no jutsu.

Deidara sejenak berpikir. akhirnya ,Deidara memutuskan untuk membuka tali ikatan itu.

"Baiklah, un. Kalau bukan ceweknya Hidan, tidak akan ku bukakan un!"

Lalu Deidara berjalan mendekati Tenten. Di keluarkannya sebuah kunai.

"mana tanganmu."

Tenten lalu menyodorkan tangannya yang terikat. Sementara Deidara siap-siap untuk memotong tali itu.

"hoi Deidara-chan brengsek, apa yang kau lakukan dikamarku?!"

 **TBC...**

* * *

 **selesai juga :D**

 **sebenernya ini cerita udah lama tidur di Hp saya, tapi karena permintaan temen yang nyuruh saya publish ke fanfiction jadilah saya publish hari ini... #gaknanya -_-**

 **yosh, semoga fic ini bisa sedikit menghibur rider sekalian hehehe...**

 **lanjut ga? :3**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2...

 **Akhirnya update juga setelah sekian bulan fic ini saya anggurin haha...**

 **maaf sebelumnya karena fic ini nggak sepanjang yang sebelumnya :( dan juga kalau ceritanya kurang menarik atau kurang yang lainnya itu memang murni dari otak saya. Karna kita tahu yang maha sempurna itu hanyalah Allah dan manusia hanyalah maha menduga-duga :3**

 **oke saya nggak bakal memperpanjang kata-kata muqodimah*udah kayak ustadzah :'v*, langsung aja baca fic gaje dan kurang ide buatan saya ini :v**

* * *

 **Pair : masih bingung, bagusnya Tenten sama siapa?**

 **Warning : agak OOC**

 **Disclaimer : masih papa gue Masashi Kishimoto**

 _Sebelumnya..._

 _"kenapa kau ada disini?! dan dan kenapa kau bisa jadi ceweknya Hidan?" tanya Deidara masih tidak percaya akan keberadaan Tenten._

 _"ceritanya panjang, tapi bisa tidak kau bukakan tali ini ? sakit sekali rasanya," pinta Tenten dengan suara memelas._

 _"tidak bisa,un!" jawab Deidara tegas._

 _"Ayolah tuan Seniman," bujuk Tenten menggunakan puppy eyes no jutsu._

 _Deidara sejenak berpikir. akhirnya ,Deidara memutuskan untuk membuka tali ikatan itu._

 _"Baiklah, un. Kalau bukan ceweknya Hidan, tidak akan ku bukakan un!"_

 _Lalu Deidara berjalan mendekati Tenten. Di keluarkannya sebuah kunai._

 _"mana tanganmu."_

 _Tenten lalu menyodorkan tangannya yang terikat. Sementara Deidara siap-siap untuk memotong tali itu._

 _"hoi Deidara-chan brengsek, apa yang kau lakukan dikamarku?!"..._

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara Hidan dari ambang pintu yang mengintruksi Deidara. Seketika Deidara menghentikan kegiatannya dan menoleh ke arah Hidan. "Tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin menolong cewekmu ini, un," sahut Deidara dengan menunjukkan ekspresi mana-ku-tahu.

"oi ,kau bilang apa?! cewekku? hahaha yang benar saja Deidara-chan," Hidan tertawa terpingkal-

pingkal sambil memegangi perutnya berusaha untuk mengendalikan tawanya. "bukan ceweknya? lalu yang di bilang bocah itu barusan apa?" batin Deidara sweatdrop. "tapi dia sendiri yang mengatakan padaku, un."

"hmm, benarkah? apa benar yang di katakan si blonde itu, bitch?"

"umm-eto-umm-ano..." wajah Tenten tampak pucat karena merasa di pojokkan dengan pertanyaan yang di lontarkan oleh Hidan. "kami-sama bagaimana ini? kenapa aku jadi merasa gugup. Tapi itu kan wajar, aku sendiri yang awalnya membuat masalah ini jadi rumit. Aku harus jawab apa?!" teriak Tenten dalam hati.

"hoi, ayo jawab!" bentak Hidan yang sudah tidak sabar mendengar jawaban Tenten.

"i-iya, tapi itu kulakukan karena..."

"hahahahaha, ternyata benar. Jadi kau ingin jadi cewekku, begitu?" Hidan berkata dengan di iringi tawa terbahak-bahak.

"...karena aku ingin keluar dari tempat nista ini!" sambung Tenten yang hanya berani melanjutkan kalimatnya di dalam hati.

Deidara melirik ke arah Tenten. Dari lirikan matanya terlihat ia sedang berpikir apakah yang sedang terjadi dengan kedua orang itu. "kalau dilihat dari raut wajah gadis ini, kelihatannya dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi terlalu takut untuk berterus terang. Mungkinkan tadi dia hanya berbohong? Masa bodoh! bukan urusanku. Lagian juga aku tidak terlalu pintar dalam hal menganalisis," batin Deidara mencoba menerka-nerka. "Sepertinya aku harus keluar, tidak ada hal penting yang harus aku dengarkan sekarang, un," kata Deidara bermaksud untuk tidak ingin terlibat dan terbawa-bawa pada urusan kedua orang yang ada di hadapannya sekarang. Lalu Deidara berbalik arah menuju pintu untuk keluar dari kamar rekan satu organisasinya itu.

Dan kini, hanya tinggal Hidan dan Tenten yang ada didalam kamar tersebut. Hidan kemudian mendekat ke arah Tenten. Melihat gelagat Hidan yang aneh, membuat Tenten hanya bisa menelan air ludah ketakutan."kono baka! apa yang akan dilakukannya kepadaku?!" batin Tenten.

Jarak Tenten dengan Hidan semakin dekat. Lalu Hidan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Tenten. Karena saking dekatnya, Tenten jadi bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Hidan. Sejenak Hidan memperhatikan wajah Tenten dengan seksama. Tenten yang sudah risih sedari tadi dengan cepat langsung memalingkan wajahnya karena tidak mau di tatap lama-lama oleh orang yang tidak di kenalnya itu dan sekaligus seorang musuh. Hidan menangkap dagu Tenten, dan membetulkan posisinya seperti tadi yaitu saling berhadapan.

"ternyata kau benar-benar wanita, fufufu."

"na-nani? dia hanya mengatakan hal konyol itu dengan cara yang aneh ini?" batin Tenten sweatdrop.

"hoi hoi, kenapa kau tegang sekali?" tanya Hidan.

"b-baka! jarakmu itu terlalu dekat denganku! menjauhlah!" hardik Tenten dengan wajah yang memerah karena marah sekaligus malu.

"Baiklah," Hidan akhirnya menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Tenten.

"fuuh, akhirnya," batin Tenten lega. "sekarang apa lagi?!" belum lama Tenten merasa lega, sekarang Hidan malah membalikkan badannya dengan kasar, hingga posisi Tenten menjadi terkelungkup.

"kau ingin bebas, kan Tenten?" tanya Hidan seraya membuka tali yang mengunci pergerakan tangan Tenten.

"k-kenapa dengannya? apa dia sudah sadar? tidak, tidak mungkin. Pasti dia punya niat jahat, karena firasatku mengatakan sesuatu yg buruk akan terjadi," batin Tenten cemas. "apa kau sudah menyadari kesalahanmu?" tanya Tenten.

"kesalahan apa? aku tidak pernah merasa bersalah," jawab Hidan enteng.

Mendengar jawaban Hidan yang ambigu membuat alis Tenten bertaut dan matanya menyipit. "tidak merasa bersalah kau bilang?"

"talinya sudah kubuka, sekarang kau sudah bebas bergerak. Tapi kau tidak boleh meninggalkan kamar ini tanpa se izinku," kata Hidan mengacuhkan pertanyaan Tenten barusan.

"jawab dulu pertanyaan ku tadi baka!" teriak Tenten penuh emosi, karena Tenten paling tidak suka di acuhkan.

"tak kusangka, ternyata wanita sungguh cerewet," gumam Hidan. "baiklah akan ku jawab. Aku tidak pernah bersalah ataupun punya kesalahan. Kau tahu kenapa? itu karena dewa Jashin memberkatiku!" jawab Hidan dengan bangganya. Tenten menatap Hidan bingung. "n- nani? Dewa jashin lagi?" batin Tenten sweatdrop.

"apa?" tanya Hidan dengan wajah polosnya.

"tidak ada," jawab Tenten. "ngomong-ngomong, dewa macam apa Jashin itu?" batin Tenten bertanya-tanya bingung.

"apa kau lapar?" tanya Hidan yang sontak membuat Tenten kembali dari lamunannya.

"aku tidak lapar, lagi pula nafsu makanku sudah hilang gara-gara kau sudah menyekapku di kamar kotor ini huh," jawab Tenten sebal.

"cih, sombong sekali kau bakpau. Kalau lapar bilang saja."

"iie, lebih baik aku mati kelaparan dari pada harus makan disini."

Hidan manggut-manggut mendengar perkataan Tenten. "hmm souka. Yosh, kalau kau berubah pikiran bilang saja ya bitch~" kata Hidan lalu menuju tempat tidurnya, dan merebahkan diri untuk istirahat. Sedangkan Tenten berada di atas tempat tidur milik Kakuzu.

Malam semakin larut, hawa dingin semakin terasa menusuk sampai ketulang. Di tambah dengan suara tetesan air yang sangat mendukung ke suraman pada gua tersebut. Tenten yang harus merasakan aura suram di gua itu hanya bisa berharap, apakah teman-temannya akan menyelamatkannya.

"aku harus keluar dari tempat ini," gumam Tenten. "tapi bagaimana caranya?" Tenten lalu berdiri dan beranjak dari futon. Ia menuju ke arah Hidan yang tengah terlelap. "nyenyak sekali tidurmu psikopat. Tapi aku belum yakin," kata Tenten yang sedang mengamati wajah Hidan. "untuk mengujinya, aku akan..." Tenten mencabut sehelai benang perak yang ada di kepala Hidan dengan satu sentakan keras, "...mencabut rambutnya, fufufu." Tidak ada respon apapun dari Hidan yang rambutnya sudah di cabut oleh Tenten. "mungkin belum terasa, coba kutambah lagi." Tenten kembali mencabut rambut Hidan, namun dengan jumlah yang sedikit banyak. "lima helai sudah cukup. sekarang, ichi...ni...san, cabut!" kata Tenten bersemangat. Tenten menyentak dengan cepat helaian perak Hidan.

"heum, heum, hey hey jangan kencang-kencang."

"n-nani? Dia belum tidur? B- bagaimana ini?" batin Tenten panik.

"kakuzu! Itu bukan uban brengsek, jangan kau cabut!"

"kakuzu? Jangan-jangan dia menggigau?" batin Tenten. "ah, aku punya ide!" "ehem, hoy Hidan! Sebenarnya aku suka padamu! Jadi sekarang tolong kau bukakan pintu itu untukku sekarang!"

"kau sudah gila? Kita itu sesama pria damn! Heum heum, nyam nyam nyam" kata Hidan masih dalam mode 'ngorok'.

"ya sudah, aku tadi bercanda! Aku mau minta kau buka kan pintu itu sekarang!"

"...," Hidan tidak menjawab.

"kuso, kau tidak dengar ya?!" teriak Tenten sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh Hidan.

Tring...

Sesuatu dari dalam saku celana Hidan jatuh ke lantai. Membuat Tenten menghentikan kegiatannya. Lalu ia mengarahkan matanya untuk melihat benda yang terjatuh itu.

"apa itu?" dan kemudian Tenten memungut benda tersebut. "kunci?" untuk sesaat Tenten cengo melihat apa yang ia dapati di lantai. "ternyata benar, ini sebuah kunci. Kami-sama arigatou karena sudah mendengar doa ku," kata Tenten sambil menautkan kedua telapak tangan tangannya tanda bersyukur. "aku harus segera keluar dari sini," Tenten langsung bangkit dari posisinya lalu berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

Setelah sampai di depan pintu, Tenten membuka kuncian pintu tersebut. Sekarang Tenten benar-benar telah keluar dari kamar Hidan, lalu Tenten melangkahkan kaki dengan was-was menyusuri lorong-lorong yang terdapat pada goa markas akatsuki itu untuk mencari jalan keluar.

" goa ini benar-benar luas, aku harus lewat jalan yang mana?" kata Tenten yang sedang kebingungan, karena di hadapannya sekarang terdapat tiga jalan yang tidak ia ketahui ujungnya menuju ruangan apa." sebaiknya aku pilih yang arah ke kanan, mungkin saja itu arah menuju jalan keluar." Tenten lalu menyusuri lorong yang telah ia pilih tadi dengan perasaan yang kacau. "bagaimana pun aku harus keluar dari tempat ini, mudah mudahan ini jalan yang...-"

"kau?" Dari jarak yang tak cukup jauh tampak seorang lelaki bersurai kuning menunjuk ke arah Tenten yang membuat langkahnya terhenti.

"dia lagi! Dasar pengganggu!" gerutu batin Tenten.

Deidara, orang yang di anggapnya pengganggu lalu menghampirinya untuk memastikan apakah dirinya benar-benar Tenten atau bukan.

"kau mau makan ya? Atau mau minum, un?" kata Deidara menanyai.

"makan? Minum? Memangnya ini ruangan apa?" tanya Tenten yang tidak menggubris pertanyaan Deidara.

"baka! Ya jelas dapur, un. Apa kau tidak lihat di ruangan ini banyak peralatan untuk memasak?!" tanya Deidara kesal.

"hmm..," Tenten lalu mengedarkan pandangannya untuk membuktikan apakah yang di katakan Deidara itu benar. Betapa terkejutnya Tenten mendapati seisi ruangan berisi peralatan yang biasanya ada pada dapur.

"sial, kau benar," kata Tenten yang langsung tertunduk lesu.

"jadi kau kesini mau ngapain, un?" tanya Deidara sekali lagi.

Tenten berjalan mendekati meja untuk mengambil segelas air. "aku ingin minum," jawab Tenten yang mendudukkan badannya pada kursi dengan gerakan lesu. "malang sekali nasibku," batin Tenten merutuki ke sialannya.

Deidara kemudian juga berjalan mendekati meja, dan ikut duduk dengan posisi berhadap-hadapan dengan Tenten. Tenten melirik Deidara sekilas. "Biar kutebak, pasti kau ingin kabur dari tempat ini, un," kata Deidara dengan senyum miringnya.

"semua orang juga akan berpikir seperti itu kalau melihat seorang tawanan mengendap-ngendap pada malam hari saat semuanya sudah tidur, baka," jawab Tenten sarkastik.

"tapi caramu untuk kabur sungguh tidak berseni, un."

"Apa katamu? t-tidak berseni? Tenten sweatdrop mendengar perkataan Deidara.

"ya, un." Lalu Deidara memasukkan satu tangannya kedalam tas berisi tanah liat yang berada di sisi samping jubahnya. "kau tahu, setiap hal yang kita lakukan itu mempunyai nilai seni tersendiri. Contohnya saat kita ingin melarikan diri kau harus punya seni, un," Deidara tersenyum dengan bangganya. "dan kau harus mempunyai ini, un," lanjut Deidara memperlihatkan sebuah tanah liat yang telah dibentuknya menyerupai burung. "bentuknya sungguh artistik bukan, un" kata Deidara dengan bangganya memperlihatkan hasil karyanya pada Tenten.

Tenten terdiam keheranan dengan wajah yang masih terlihat sweatdrop. "orang dihadapanku ini sepertinya sedang mabuk karena seninya," batin Tenten yang juga ikut-ikutan sweatdrop.

"lalu apa hubungannya? aku tidak mengerti dengan tujuan ucapanmu itu."

"kau ini memang bodoh,un," hardik Deidara dengan mata yang menyipit. "dengan seniku ini aku bisa kabur dan...-,"

"langsung saja! tidak usah berbelit-belit, kau ini cerewet sekali," bentak Tenten yang memotong ucapan Deidara.

"un, baiklah. SENI ADALAH LEDAKAN," teriak Deidara dengan sangat lantang. Tenten yang panik reflek membekap mulut Deidara dengan tangannya.

"ssst, jangan keras-keras. Nanti yang lainnya jadi terbangun baka!" Deidara mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Dapat ia rasakan tangan hangat Tenten menyentuh bibirnya. Seketika wajahnya menjadi sedikit memerah. Lalu disingkirkannya tangan Tenten secara perlahan. " apa-apaan ini! kenapa aku jadi gugup begini," batin Deidara.

"dasar bocah."

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara berat seseorang yang sangat Deidara kenali. Dari nadanya yang ketus, bisa di tebak itu adalah siapa.

"D- Danna? Sejak kapan kau ada di sini?" tanya Deidara agak kaget.

"baru saja," jawabnya singkat.

Sasori, ya Sasori lalu melirik ke arah dua orang manusia yang tengah duduk dengan tidak santainya itu. Dapat di tangkap tangkap oleh otak Sasori, (ehem, Sasori masih punya otak gak ya?) kalau wanita yang ada di hadapan Deidara tampak begitu tegang karena ketakutan. Kemudian Ia berjalan mendekati kedua orang tersebut.

"dia siapa, Deidara?" tanya Sasori dengan wjah datarnya.

"dia pacar Hidan, un," jawab Deidara agak ragu.

Lalu Sasori memandang Tenten dengan mata sayunya. Tampak menimbang-nimbang, apakah benar banita di hadapannya ini adalah pacar orang sinting pemuja aliran sesat itu.

"pria ini imut dan tampan sekali, kyaaa. Aku tidak percaya ternyata ada pria tampan di Akatsuki," batin Tenten menjerit histeris karena melihat wajah babyface Sasori.

"Deidara, sebaiknya kau bawa gadis kecil ini keluar dari markas, atau dia akan ku jadikan salah satu koleksiku."

"oi oi, kau ini sadis sekali Danna, un!" kata Deidara dengan suara yang sedikit di tinggikan.

"cih," Sasori lalu berjalan keluar meninggalkan mereka berdua di dapur.

Tenten sedikit takut melihat sifat Sasori yang sangat dingin dengan aura yang sangat kelam.

"hey, dia itu rekanmu?"

Deidara menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Tenten. "iya, dia partnerku dalam menjalankan misi, un."

 **TBC AGAIN...**

* * *

 **Kependekan ya? :/**

 **yosh selesai juga chapter 2 :3 , btw reader tau gak interaksi Deidara sama Tenten itu saya terinspirasi dari Naruto SD episode 30. Kalau yang udah nonton pasti tau deh... kalau yang belom mending buruan nonton, kocak banget soalnya. Deidara ampe OOC abis di sana :v**

 **Untuk chapter 3 saya gak tau mo ngupdate kapan. Maybe pas libur semester ini bakal saya lanjutin o:)**

 **and don't forget to REVIEW my fic okay? :***


End file.
